A Special Gift
by air-please
Summary: Rated M in case some of you are easily shocked. Annabeth decides to give Percy a special gift for his birthday... But first she's going to make him want it... A lot.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth has been dating Percy for a year now. She's 17, and he's 18. Well, in a few days he will be 19. But Annabeth has no idea for a gift. Everything she can come up seems so cliché and stupid. She has spent weeks thinking about it but still hasn't come up with anything. Today, Saturday, she's alone at her apartment. Percy's visiting his mom. He's coming over tonight.

Annabeth is lying on the couch watching TV when her phone _rings_. It's Thalia…

**Hi, Thals!**

_Hi, Annie, how are you doing? Probably sitting all alone at your apartment? Can I come over?_

**First of all, it's Annabeth. Second of all, I'm completely fine with enjoying a little time by myself… But yeah, you can come over. Could you bring some food too?**

_Yeah, see you in twenty. Bye, Annie._

Annabeth can hear her best friend smirk through the phone. She knows how much she hates being called that.

_20 minutes later_

"Annieeeee! I'm here!"

"Thalia, it's Annabeth. I'm in the living, bring the food."

Thalia walks in and crashes into the couch next to Annabeth. "So, I brought: chips, chocolate, muffins, pizza, coke and sprite. What do you want?"

"Everything…"

"Ow, our little Annie is not in a good mood… What's wrong?"

"Stop calling me Annie," Annabeth punches Thalia in the shoulder before continuing "it's just… You know, it's almost Percy's birthday and I have no idea what to give him. It's killing me. I don't want to be cliché, I want to be original and surprising…"

"I'm sure he'll love everything you give him anyways. As long as _you_ give it to him. Wait… Have you guys..? I mean, did you ever..? Are you still..?"

"Am I still WHAT?"

"Oh come on Annie, you know what I mean." Thalia smirks staring at the TV-screen.

"Ow, uuhm… Well, no." Annabeth feels her face heat up. She and Percy never had sex. They kiss a lot and sometimes there are some clothes thrown away. But she hasn't ever been completely naked with him. Is that weird? It's not that she doesn't want it… It just never happened before.

"You guys never had sex?! Are you kidding me?! Well, then I surely have the best idea for a present." Thalia's grinning from ear to ear. "Make it perfect. You have on week to make him want it, and then, for his birthday, you give him what he wants."

"You mean I should turn him on? Gods Thalia, I don't know how to do that… I have no idea. What should I do?"

"Well, at first, when you guys are kissing, you should be the one leading. Be rough. But never go too far… Stop after a few minutes and act like nothing happened. It'll drive him crazy. You also have to show a lot of skin." That isn't very clear to Annabeth. She's very smart and all, but when it comes to seducing, her brain stops working. Especially since it's Percy we're talking about here.

"What do you mean by a lot of skin? Should I walk around naked?" she says laughing. That would really surprise Percy…

"No, it has to be suggesting, not slutty. Wear a t-shirt that's too large so your shoulders show, short shorts, when you sit down make sure a whole part of your legs show. Oh, when you have to reach for something in the kitchen you have to make sure some of your waist is visible."

"Thalia! You're such a dirty girl! I didn't know you have so much experience. Who's the guy you needed all these things for?"

"Oh, Annie, we both know Nico needs a little help to realize what he wants…"

"Haha, maybe that's true…"

"It sure is. Now, you have to be careful not to do it to early… Make him suffer and wait for the right moment. He'll be much happier if he has to wait for it. You're the one deciding on what happens, if you decide that something _won't _happen, it _won't._ You're the woman after all…"

Annabeth and Thalia talk for a while about this until Thalia leaves… Now Annabeth has to think. Make a plan.

Seaweed Brain is coming tonight. So her seducing plan is starting tonight. What should she do? Thalia told her to show a lot of skin. So she goes to her bedroom to change. But it can't be slutty… Annabeth eventually decides to wear a big shirt, so her right shoulder shows, no bra, and comfy blue shorts. Then she brushes her hair and puts some lipgloss on. Not much, you can barely see it, but it makes her lips shine a little. If you didn't know what she's up to, you'd think she's preparing for a lazy evening on the couch.

**So is this a good idea? Should I continue this story? Please review, I won't update until I have 10 reviews… bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know what, I'm going to post this chapter. Because, hell yeah why not. I said I would wait to have 10 reviews before updating (btw, I was not trying to be an asshole, but just trying to know if I should continue) but I'm too bored, and I don't think I will get 10 So, it's not a long chapter, sorry.**

Percy is at Annabeth's apartment. She looks crazy beautiful. Her long blond hair is hanging loose in natural curls down her back. She's wearing short shorts, and you can see her gorgeous tanned legs, as well as her right shoulder. That has nothing to do with her shorts of course. It's because of the t-shirt she's wearing. It's a bit too large for her, obviously, because it's one of Percy's old shirts.

He's sitting on the couch with her. "You know that's my shirt, right?"

"Well, you're not getting it back."

"That's okay, you look hot in it." Annabeth's eyes widen. Then she smiles,

"Did you just call me hot?!"

"Yesss, because you are… Obviously." He whispers as he leans down to kiss her. She looks into his sea green eyes. It'll be difficult to wait until his birthday. He's so sexy. Everything about Percy makes her want to touch him.

He cups her face with his one hand, and puts his other one on her waist pushing her down gently, until he's hovering above her. When he finally closes the gap between them, Annabeth's brain goes blank. _Like every time they kiss. _It's only after a few minutes in that position that she remembers her plan.

She pulls back smiling, "So, do you want to eat something?" She knows how much he hates being interrupted like that, and that makes her grin ever wider.

"Uuhm, well, I don't know…" Percy says confused. Annabeth is already sitting back up, she gives him a slight peck on the lips before getting up and walking away. Making sure he has a full view of her legs and butt.

Percy doesn't understand what just happened. Did he do something wrong? She was smiling though, so that probably wasn't the problem. But god, those legs. He just wanted to rip off all her clothes. Her skin looks so soft, and the thought of her gorgeous lips makes him shiver.

=o0O0o=

Percy and Annabeth are in the kitchen. The tension in room is palpable. Sexual tensions. Every move, every look makes them both crazy. The funny part is they don't know it about each other. Annabeth thinks Percy is disappointed and a little mad because of the interrupted make-out session, and Percy thinks Annabeth is mad at him but he doesn't know why.

In fact, they're both just craving for each other. The look of Annabeth's legs makes Percy's breath heavier, and the fact she's licking her lips almost makes him lose control. He doesn't know she's trying everything to turn him on. And it's working.

Annabeth is having a really hard time not doing something stupid. Like having sex with him right there right now. That would be stupid, 'cause she wouldn't have a gift for him anymore… But it's very tempting. She's trying to concentrate on what Thalia told her. But it's very difficult. For the last few weeks, Percy and her surely have had a lot of heated make-out sessions, but they never went farther. It's not that she didn't want too… Totally not. Now she thinks about it, she doesn't know why they didn't, because he's smoking hot. Everything about him is.

The whole evening it stays that way. Annabeth doesn't really like it, she feels like playing with him. But then she remembers how perfect it will be. Percy's birthday is only the day after tomorrow… This should work, right? If she's able to control herself…

**I really don't know what to do next. If you have ideas, send them to me! Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth is sitting on the couch in her apartment when her cellphone rings. It's Percy.

"Hi."

"Hi, babe, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Nico, Jason, Thalia and Piper decided to throw a party in my apartment tonight. And you're welcome too." She can almost hear his smile.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Well, Nico, Jason, Thalia, Piper, you and I… Not that much people in fact. It's a little party."

She smirks, "Okay, I'll be there in half an hour. Bye."

"Bye."

Annabeth heads to the bathroom to take a shower and dress. After several moments she picks a grey tank top and jean shorts with white converse. She also puts on a silver necklace with an owl and matching earrings. After applying a little make-up she decides to leave her hair hanging loose. Then she puts on a black leather jacket, grabs her keys and purse and walks out the door.

=o0O0o=

When Annabeth arrives at Percy's front door, she can already hear the music as loud as if she was standing next to the speakers.

The kitchen is a complete mess. How is it possible that so little people can make such a mess? She hugs Thalia and Piper in the kitchen, grabs a beer and goes to the living room. The whole room is completely transformed.

The floor is covered with blankets, pillows, food and drink. Percy's sitting/lying in one of the sofa's with a beer in his one hand and trying to hit Nico with the other. Nico is screaming like a baby girl, and after few seconds he even falls to the ground trying to avoid Percy's hand. Jason is lying in the other sofa laughing like crazy. _Those boys…_

Annabeth walks over to Percy and without a warning she sits down on his lap. The problem is that one, Percy didn't expect it, and two, he's not really sitting straight. What follows is a mix of screaming and laughter while they both fall from the couch, on top of Nico.

Of course that's when Thalia and Piper decide to walk in. The startled look on their faces makes everyone in the room burst out in laughter. Jason looks like he's going to die right there. He has been laughing for five minutes non-stop now, and he's struggling to get some air.

During the fall, both Percy and Annabeth spill their beer. Annabeth's tank top is drenched with it. She has an horrified expression on her face when she feels the sticky liquid.

"Oh my gods, this is gross…" She starts pushing Percy off her and stands up.

"I'll get you one of my shirts, come with me," Percy says grinning. They walk to his room.

_PERCY POV_

My room is as messy as the living room. Clothes spread across the floor, papers, old socks… I walk to the closet and takes out one of my old shirts.

"It's a bit too small for me, so I think it may fit you," I say, while walking over to her.

Annabeth takes off her wet tank top and takes the shirt out of hands. Normally she would turn around or go to the bathroom to change. But today it looks like she doesn't care at all. The sight of her almost naked body makes my brain go blank. _I know it's cliché, but it's true. _I let my eyes wander over her curves.

After several moments I realize she may notice my staring if I don't start looking in her eyes soon. When I finally look up to her face, she's grinning,

"Like what you see, Seaweed Brain?"

"Umm, yeah, totally…" Is she doing this on purpose? I bet she is… She's probably trying to send me a message or something… I should concentrate on what she's trying to tell me. But how can I concentrate in front of _that?! _It's like I'm in a freaking dream…

The dream is soon over when she puts on my shirt. Even if it's too small for me, it's still much too large for her. _God, she looks cute. _

I have an idea; I'm going to do the same thing to her. Maybe this could turn into a make-out session… I certainly hope so.

I look down at my own shirt fainting surprise,

"Ow, there's beer on my shirt too, I'd better change…" I turn around to take off my shirt. I know she loves seeing the muscles in my back. As I expected I hear her coming closer, and she places her cold hand on my back, sending shivers down my spine.

I turn around, and without waiting I crash my lips onto hers. I grab her hips and pull her closer, before moving until we both fall on the bed. She's on top of me, straddling my hips. I move my hands from her hips up her back, underneath her shirt.

All of this happens in a few seconds. One moment we're standing next to my closet, the other we're roughly making out on my bed. I move so I'm lying on top of her. I start kissing her jaw, down her neck, to her collar bone. She moans softly and her nails claw my back. Then she takes my face between her hands and pulls me back into a passionate kiss. My fingers play with the hem of her shirt… When I get no reaction I allow my hands to explore the soft skin of her stomach.

She takes one of my hands in her hand and leads me over her body. First to her hips, then back up to her stomach, and she keeps going up. Wait?! Is she…? _I think she is. _She places my hand on her breasts, and she moves my hand slowly over her left breast. She still has her bra on, but I throw her t-shirt somewhere where it won't bother me. And I bring both my hands up to her breasts. She moans rather loudly and then bites on her lower lip. _Damn sexy._

_THALIA POV_

I was sitting in Percy's apartment, talking and laughing with my friends, when Nico came up with the worst idea EVER.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everybody in the room groaned.

I'll explain this to you. When we play Truth or Dare there are two possibilities. The evening can turn out into a gigantic fight where everyone is yelling at each other, the boys fighting and the girls glaring. I'm not kidding, I once had a fight with Piper and we didn't talk to each other for weeks. The other option is a full make-out evening, where everyone except the siblings are making-out half naked everywhere in the apartment. Let me tell you, either way, the days after such an evening are always awkward.

I don't know how, but Nico already managed to convince Jason to play. And Jason convinced Piper. I'm sure those two are just hoping it will end up in them hooking up. _Great. _Talking about hooking up… Where are Percy and Annabeth? They left several minutes ago…

"Thals… Are you playing?" Piper asks.

"I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

"Not really, could you go get Percy and Annabeth?"

"Yeah, sure."

I walk to Percy's room and knock. I swear I knock like twenty times… But I get no answer, so I just walk in. _I shouldn't have. _Who wants to see their best friend and their cousin raping each other? Like really?! Is this fucking necessary?!

Their reaction when they notice my presence is hilarious though. They jump away from each other and their faces look like overripe tomatoes.

"Uhmm, hello there… We are playing Truth or Dare… Could you put your clothes on and come play with us?"

"Of-of course… We-we'll be there in a minute…" Annabeth stutters.

**Writing in Thalia POV was so much fun :D **


	4. Chapter 4

_PERCY POV_

Truth or Dare?! Really… Thanks Nico. Thalia even interrupted my little moment with Annabeth. Just thinking about it makes me uncomfortable. But it also left me wanting more…

We're all sitting in my living room. Piper and Jason in one sofa, Nico and Thalia (they've liked each other since they were little, they just don't know it yet) in the other, and Annabeth and I on the ground. She's sitting between my legs, my arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'll begin! Piper!"

That's Nico of course. Piper chooses dare and Nico dares her to go to the neighbours (it's 11 o'clock), to tell them that the end of the world is near and that she needs salt… Bo-ring.

Yeah, don't ask me where he finds these weird idea's, it's just Nico you know. Of course Piper accepts the dare and walks out of the apartment, Nico following to control her. They both come back with huge grins on their faces and sit down without saying a word. We stare expectantly at them for several moments until Piper says,

"Your neighbours may be scared of you from now on Percy… I wouldn't go to them if you need something…" _Great. _I have such awesome friends. "Now it's my turn. Thalia!"

Thalia also chooses dare and Piper dares her to make-out with someone in the room for 2 minutes without stopping, or they'll have to begin again. Haha, good job, Pipes. Everybody lets out a smirk, except from Nico. He's scared to death.

While Thalia gets closer to Nico and they start kissing each other, I suddenly feel Annabeth's hand on the side of my leg. I can feel the warmth of her hand through my jeans as she starts rubbing slowly up and down the outside of my thigh. If she's doing this to tease me, she isn't showing it because she's talking with Piper and not even looking at me. She tries to look like nothing's happening so none of our friends will notice, but I think this turns her on as much as it turns me on.

I slowly move my hands so they're under her t-shirt, drawing little circles on the flesh of her stomach. She inhales sharply when my cold fingers touch her skin and starts shivering. I press my legs against her hips, like I don't want her to move. I can't see her face, but she leans in, pressing her back against my chest. We don't even realize it when Nico and Thalia pull away.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

"Uhmm, dare… I think…"

"I dare you to do a striptease in front of us, I'll pick the music. You don't have to take off all your clothes, you can keep your underwear on."

"Oh my god, Thals, really?!"

Thalia's only answer is a mischievous smile and a glance in my direction. As much as I want to thank her for this dare, because Annabeth will be doing a striptease, I also want to kill her, because Annabeth will be doing a striptease in front of two other guys… I know I don't have anything to fear, Jason's in love with Piper and Nico's in love with Thalia. But a beautiful body is still a beautiful body, and they're still only men. If you know what I mean.

=o0O0o=

Thalia picked the music; Rihanna – Skin. That song is… I don't know, it's like musical porn. Annabeth is standing in the middle of the room. She took her shoes of and she's smiling at me. Her eyes are twinkling, I think she's a bit tipsy because of the beers we drank.

The music starts, at first she's a little shy, but then she grows confident and she moves her hips on the rhythm of the music. I've danced before with Annabeth, but I've never really watched her dancing. She's a great dancer. With sensual movements she slowly lifts the hem of her (my) shirt and throws it away revealing a lacey bra.

I look around to see what the others are doing. Jason is whispering something in Pipers ear and she's giggling at whatever he says. Thalia has moved closer to Nico, leaning on his chest, and he's stroking her hair. They're talking quietly. Nobody's paying attention to Annabeth's uncovered chest. Except from me of course. When I turn my head back to her, she's grinning, still moving sensually.

She turns around so I have a perfect sight of her butt. And then she starts slowly taking off her jeans short. It's a real struggle not to walk over there and dance with her. I'm sure my mouth's gaping. I eventually get up and put my arms around her waist. I whisper in her ear,

"Want to go to my bedroom?" She nods and I lead her through the corridor to my bedroom door. Things get pretty heated before we even get there. I push her against the wall, placing both my hands beside her head. She starts kissing my roughly and I let my hands move down to her hips, then over her butt to her thighs. I lift her up and she wraps her long legs around my waist. I push her strongly against the wall with my hips, preventing her from falling.

She whispers in the crook of my neck between kisses: "What got you so enterprising?"

"I didn't think you could be more beautiful, but then I saw you without clothes… I was so wrong."

She smiles against my skin. She starts nibbling at my ear lap, making me moan.

_ANNABETH POV_

Gods, I'm making out with Percy! AGAIN. It's a good thing his birthday is tomorrow, 'cause I wouldn't survive a day longer. We're in the corridor in his apartment, I'm only wearing my underwear because of the little striptease I had to do. _(Thanks Thals…)_

Percy moans as I nibble softly at his ear lap, making me moan with him. His hands are kneading my thighs and when he starts trailing open-mouth kisses down my neck I arch my back with pleasure. I should start thinking about how to bring an end to this. But how am I supposed to concentrate when this idiot is all over me…!?

Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining... I'm really not. I just hope one of our friends will interrupt us and give me a reason to leave or something. Or I can just start talking… Why not?

"Percy… What are we doing tomorrow for your birthday?" I'm telling you, talking is incredibly difficult when you're kissing your hot boyfriend. I'm panting and my mind can't seem to form correct words.

"Uhm, we're going to my mom's and we're eating there, but in the afternoon I have lessons to go to…"

"Okay… What do you want as a gift?" At this point, the kissing is slowing down and he puts me down on my feet.

"You don't have to get me anything… I have you and that's all that matters…" he says with a goofy grin.

"That's a little cheesy Seaweed Brain."

"You know you love it…" His hands are tracing circles on my lower back and I can feel his hot breath on my face.

"Maybe I do…" That's when I decide to pull away with a mischievous grin. I walk to the living room and grab my clothes, leaving Percy with a confused look and a little smile.

**I want to thank all my reviewers, you guys are awesome and make me want to update sooner. I know I haven't updated my other story in a while (Annabeth's breakdown) but I just have no inspiration at all. If you have ideas for that story, or you want to write the next chapter, PM me. Thanks guys **


	5. Chapter 5

Percy is slowly waking up. The sunlight is peeking through his windows and he slowly starts trying rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawns loudly before cuddling back into his pillow. _A few minutes more won't hurt…_

That's when he hears footsteps running in the corridor and suddenly his door bursts open, showing a completely awake Annabeth with a huge smile on her face. She's wearing short jean shorts and a black tank top.

"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain!" she yells as she runs up to him and jumps on his bed. He just has the time to turn around, so he's lying on his back when Annabeth lands right on top of him, her face only a few inches away from his. She starts kissing his face softly… She starts by kissing his sleepy eyes, then his forehead, his temples, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw and then back up to his cheekbones… She pulls back grinning at him.

"So how does it feel to be nineteen? Feeling old yet…?"

"Ugh, just go back to kissing already… I think you should wake me up like this every-"

Annabeth cuts him off by kissing him passionately on the lips. He moans. She soon asks for entrance by biting his bottom lip teasingly. She's still lying on top of him, but he quickly changes that by rolling them over. Her one hand is playing with his hair while the other travels down his back, exploring his muscles. He's leaning on his elbows, careful not to hurt her under his weight. Then he moves a little so all his weight is on his right elbow, and he moves his other hand down her body, grabbing her butt and squeezing it slightly. She gasps, making him pull away,

"I'm sorry, is this going too far for you?"

"No! Nonono… You just surprised me," she says smiling. She takes his hand and puts it back where it was, on her butt. Then he feels her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, clenching their hips together. It's his time to gasp at the feeling of Annabeth's body pressed against his on such strategic places. He kisses her passionately and starts placing kisses down her jaw to her collar bone, sucking and nipping softly on her skin. The hand that was on her butt raises to her thighs. Because of her short shorts he can now feel her bare skin under his fingers, meanwhile her tank top and bra are bothering him from continuing the trail of kisses.

She places her hands on his shoulders and pushes him away. He looks at her with a confused expression until she grabs the hem of her top and pulls it over her head, throwing it away. He stares at her perfect body for several moments before attacking her chest with his mouth. His hands wander up to her stomach and then to her breasts. It's only when feels no bra that he realizes she took it off. He looks up at her face and she's smiling. He smiles back as he kisses her one breast softly. The sounds that come out of her mouth turn him on completely and he moans.

Her hands are now under his t-shirt, touching his abs. Then they go up to his sleeves and she whispers: "Off. Now…" He chuckles as he takes of his shirt, showing off his perfect chest. Her grey eyes turn a shade darker just by looking at him. She wraps her other leg around his waist too and pulls his face closer to kiss him fiercely.

After a few seconds she flips them over again, so she's straddling his hips. Her lips start kissing his collar bone and down to his chest… to his stomach… Percy groans. This girl is going to be the death of him.

That's when the phone decides to ring.

"Hmm, let's just ignore it…" Annabeth mumbles against his skin. But the phone keeps ringing and she eventually decides to get up and pick up.

"Yeah…"

"_Annabeth, dear, it's Sally… I was wondering when you and Percy are going to be here for lunch? Tell me he's awake yet…"_

Annabeth laughs: "Yeah, I managed to wake him up… We'll be at your house in an hour and a half. Is that okay for you?"

"_Of course, that's perfect! Tell Percy there are blue cookies waiting for him…"_

"I will. Bye Sally-" Annabeth is cut off by the feeling of Percy's strong arms wrapping around her waist. He starts kissing her neck softly.

"_Bye sweetheart!" _ Annabeth hangs up the phone and turns around in his arms.

"Percy… We have to be at your mom's in an hour and a half, I still have to take a shower, and you do too…" She whispers as he continues kissing her neck.

"I want to continue what we started," he wines against her skin.

She smirks: "Maybe we will later on, Seaweed Brain. Maybe we will…" He looks up at her with a stunned look. "Really?" His sea green eyes are full of hope and lust and something Annabeth can't quite describe…Love? He looks so cute Annabeth has to keep herself from pushing him back on the bed and finishing what they just started.

"Maybe… Now I'm going to take a shower."


End file.
